


雨

by kanwoyingeshen



Category: bnior - Fandom, 隐身
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 19:50:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17270015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanwoyingeshen/pseuds/kanwoyingeshen





	雨

如果能回到那场期末考试的话，我会在铃响交卷的那一刻，带着我提前收拾好的纸笔，绕过三三两两交头接耳的他们，毫不犹豫的从教室的后门出去。那样我就不会在楼梯间遇到你，也不会在天台接受你对我的告白。

那个时候我手里透明的密封袋子因为手汗的缘故留下了明显的水痕，我甚至觉得两只2B铅笔和一小块橡皮很重，我差点拿不住它们。你朝着我走来，手抚上我的后背，我希望你没发现我的衬衣也被汗打湿，下一刻我就埋进了你的怀里，你在耳边说了很多。包括喜欢我，相信你，还有未来。

我从来不知道告白连未来都要承诺进去，或者说我根本没有计划过一场告白，因为早在学期开始，你因为顶嘴被老师要求和站在走廊上的我一起罚站的时候，我就在期盼你对我的告白。你对我咧着嘴笑，看我没表情，又用肩膀轻撞我，努努下巴让我看在栏杆上跳跃的两只小鸟。我其实觉得丢脸，但是比起担心老师向我爸妈打报告这件事，我觉得能跟你比肩站着，你对我表现出感兴趣的样子，更让我觉得雀跃。

那一年除了一览无遗的天台，在我的记忆中并没有留下什么，它过得太快了，我们却成长得太慢了。一起为同一个志愿努力未免太俗气了，谁考砸了又如何，追求距离的爱情不会太幼稚了吗？可偏偏你幼稚，我俗气，我们偏要在青春里活出一个傻样。

但是青春透支了，剩下的余生太漫长了。我曾想过如果我晚几年认识你，我们是不是就不会是现在这样一个糟糕的结局，不，不能说它糟糕，那总归是我们自己的选择。爱情一点都经不起时间的考验，我们在乏长的时间里被光阴赶着走，所以那些片段一个个都撞进我的脑子里，撞得我生疼，最后落下泪来，可是已经无法抽离了，它在我的身体里野蛮生长，根就扎进我的血管里，圈绕着我的心脏一层一层包裹，密不透风。

我想还好我不通过心脏呼吸，不然我大概会逃掉那场对那时的我意义重大的考试。

“你先说要在一起的，凭什么也是你说要分开？”

这样的话我问不出口，我都能想象如果我在电视机前看到这一幕我会怎么吐槽，这太无理了，也太卑微了，连我自己都不知道我期待你给我一个怎样的回答，当我声泪俱下的时候。还不如痛骂你一顿，骂你自私，骂你骗人，骂你胆小。尽管我知道最自私的人是自己，说谎懦弱的也全是我，放不下过不去的也只有我。

本来啊，爱就没什么稀罕的。谁不都在一段暧昧里饰演理想情人，然后在一段爱里倾尽所有，毫无保留，最后在笑里哭出声，用眼泪养伤口，换了下一个人，依旧如此。

不过都是过往，拿出来说说可以，别真的把伤痕累累的心再塞回去，那里没有你的位置，两败俱伤的事情我们不能做。

但是啊，这伤口愈合得太慢了，我明明已经小心翼翼的保护它了，可又不知道在什么时候就不小心撕扯到它，让原本结痂的伤口裂出道细缝来，眼泪就流进去了，它好不了了。与你有关的东西我都收起来了，放在我看不到的地方，但是那只猫我藏不起来，它是条生命，还是你那么疼爱的孩子。它见不到你，便将利爪伸向我，竟还抓伤了我捂在心口的伤。我却不敢教训它，它最喜欢你，我害怕它像你一样，一样自私。

现在想想都不能理解我当初为什么要极力的留下它，明明就没有站得住脚的理由，可我就是守着它，你说了很多，我知道是我无理，可我也想自私一回，把你疼爱的它占为己有是真的很自私吧。你大概是厌了，拿我的无赖没办法，收拾了两件衣服就走了。你跟我说其他的东西你都不要了，果然还是你比较狠心，所以我将我自己连着你的东西一起丢掉了。

我被丢在了风里，和你一起感受过的夏天的风，我飘进了海里，和你一起嬉笑打闹的海边，我进到了碟片里，和你静静倚靠反复播放的电影里。我在午夜醒来，下床脚底触到一片冰凉，我又忘了回家应该先换上拖鞋，客厅的灯还亮着，洗衣机里的衣服没有晾，门口花盆下的备用钥匙也没有人再拿出来过，你不回来了。

那天下雨了，我有点想你，心不在焉的将钥匙遗忘在了办公室，等到了家门口才想起来。我站在门口看着雨水沿着伞叶滑落，在地面形成一小滩积水，在心里希望下次雨天能少想你一点。直到同楼层的住户经过我身边瞥了我一眼，我才反应过来，我蹲下身移开花盆，却找不到那把钥匙，又不相信的翻了翻，还是没有。

邻居开始用奇怪的眼神打量我，我慌了，匆匆忙忙下了楼。我晕晕乎乎搭上回公司的地铁，我尽量说服自己那钥匙的位置太不隐蔽，也太俗套，就是一个稍微调皮的孩子可能都会发现它。那它的失踪就可以解释了。也许我只需要叫上换锁的师傅，然后连旧钥匙和门口的花盆一起丢掉。

我进门的时候甚至是有点紧张的，我仔细回想我出门时拖鞋摆放的角度和客厅窗帘的位置，然后在一片寂静里突然放松下来，在一个事实里得到失望。我最终还是没有换掉那个锁，甚至还细心的给门口的花浇了水。

我病了，在那个雨天之后。这个城市的乌云仿佛都凝聚成了厚重的一片，然后停留在我头上，把我的心也浇透了。我请了假卧病在床，胃里空空的，脑袋却很重，听到有人敲门，睁了眼却一点都不想起身，迷迷糊糊又睡了过去。

我醒过来看见你时，觉得我这病可能一时半会好不了了，知道是烧出了幻觉却还是忍不住端详你的样子。没一会儿我就哭了出来，我第一次知道生病的人情绪这么脆弱，眼泪模糊了视线，我就用手背去擦，我想清楚的看着你，头顶的乌云却开始跟我作对了。雨跟我的泪一样越下越大，我看着你朝我走来，等我埋进你的怀里的时候，我才知道，你回来了。

你说这层楼整条走廊就我家门口摆了盆花太怪异了，拿走钥匙是为了不让有心人拿走。你还说擅自用钥匙开了门是不妥，看我泣不成声下意识的动作是越了界。那界线是你亲手画下的，我又沿着边描了又描，现在的情况，我倒宁愿是一种幻觉。

我没有询问你为什么会到这儿来，我怕你说是来带走那只猫，那只我宁愿丢了自己也不敢弄丢的猫。它认出了你，便没有再多看我一眼，你却只是将它抱回了窝，然后喂了我粥和药，在我躺下后一下一下轻拍，像以前一样。

我忽略你叫我再睡一会儿的话，强打着精神抵抗沉重的眼皮，我怕等我再醒来会怀疑这都是幻觉，这个幻觉可能还会带走我的最后一根稻草。我又问我自己为什么总是在害怕，就连所谓安全感都是我不能奢望的，我又有什么好害怕的。

你看透了我，便将我扶起靠坐在床头，你说要把猫带走，如果我不同意的话，就要将我一起带走。我看，你多自私，来来回回都是你，还没等我开口，你却说已经没有商量的余地了。在爱里啊，记忆好的人总是吃亏，你说你太吃亏了，你连我固定每天几点钟在哪里买咖啡都记得。你总是在这种时候说很多话，就像当初你跟我告白一样。  
爱啊，其实是雨天的乌云吧。它漂浮在城市的上空，等待一个人的出现，等爱意够厚重，它就会淅淅沥沥落下雨来。在水泥路上积攒而成的小水洼会映出你当初最热爱我的模样，就算淅沥的雨水打到上面，漾出一层层小水波，那始终是你我的面庞。

我会在雨天想起你，却不是因为雨，而是你炙爱我的模样。

 

完。


End file.
